rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven's Drag Race
Seven's Drag Race is a fanmade season created by A7777. This season features 14 queens battling for the title of "Sort of Important Drag Person", a one-year supply of Szechuan Sauce, and a cash prize of a decent amount of money, probably. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Seven's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Fruits of Labor"'' *'Guest Judge:' Mike Ruiz *'Main Challenge:' Create an outfit made out of food items *'Mini-Challenge': Fruit-themed photoshoot *'Mini-Challenge Winner:' Luna Eclipse *'Main Challenge Winner: Cherry Tomato' * Bottom Two: Cuba Lima & Patty Note * Lip-Sync Song: Fergalicious by Fergie * Eliminated: Patty Note Episode 2: ''"Divine Inspiration"'' *'Guest Judge:' John Waters *'Main Challenge:' Musical versions of John Waters' most iconic films *'Mini-Challenge': "Poo" eating contest *'Mini-Challenge Winner:' Cuba Lima *'Main Challenge Winner: Pepper Pibbs' * Bottom Two: Fami C. Tendo & Nessa Tendo * Lip-Sync Song: Criminal by Fiona Apple * Eliminated: Nessa Tendo Episode 3: ''"Music Queer-y"'' *'Guest Judge:' Ariana Grande *'Main Challenge:' Perform different live versions of "Born Naked" by RuPaul in teams, based on various music genres *'Mini-Challenge': Voguing competition *'Mini-Challenge Winner:' Pepper Pibbs *'Main Challenge Winner: Annie Ammunition' * Bottom Two: Fami C. Tendo & Luna Eclipse * Lip-Sync Song: Be Alright by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Fami C. Tendo Episode 4: ''"Reality TV: the Rusical"'' *'Guest Judge:' Tiffany Pollard *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a lip-syncing dance number inspired by reality TV *'Mini-Challenge': Guessing from a list of quotes which were said by Kim Kardashian and which are from the Bible. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: '''Pancake *'Main Challenge Winner: Pepper Pibbs''' * Bottom Two: Chrissa Lyss & Tara Misu * Lip-Sync Song: When I Rule The World by LIZ * Eliminated: Tara Misu Episode 5: ''"Queens of Bollywood"'' *'Guest Judge:' Kareena Kapoor *'Main Challenge:' Act in a drag Bollywood short film *'Mini-Challenge': Apply drag makeup in the dark *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Cuba Lima' *'Main Challenge Winner: Chrissa Lyss' * Bottom Two: Annie Ammunition & Bonnie Brae * Lip-Sync Song: Jai Ho by The Pussycat Dolls * Eliminated: Bonnie Brae Category:Seasons Category:Seven's Drag Race